An Afternoon Session
by Jack Klein
Summary: MATURE and SHAMELESS SMUT. Dominating!Blaine & Slutty!Kurt. Lots of dirty talking. Re-uploaded with edits! Very KINKY and taking requests. Series of O/S
1. An Afternoon Session

So... this is a reupload of an Afternoon Session because it was deleted on accident... I'll be editing the chapters and uploading them everyday.

"Yes Blaine, feels so goooood," moaned Kurt as Blaine pushed his fingers into Kurt's wanting hole.

"Yes baby fuck yourself on my fingers" grunted Blaine as Kurt slowly began to rock back and forth, impaling himself of Blaine's long fingers.

"Yeah baby aren't you a whore. My whore. " Blaine sneered at Kurt as he jammed his fingers up Kurt's tight whole hitting that one special spot making Kurt scream in ecstasy.

"Blai…Blaine…I..NEED YOU!" screamed Kurt as Blaine repeatedly impaled the magical spot, bruising and abusing it.

"What did you say slut? Scream louder!" Blaine sneered as he used his other hand to pull on Kurt's hair.

" Don't you love having your hands tied up to the bedpost hot and wanting in front of me?" Blaine coarsely whispered into Kurt's ear, emitting a soft whimper from Kurt.

"Blaine…just put it in… please….I beg you," moaned Kurt, lost in a sea of want.

Suddenly Blaine pulled out his fingers gaining a soft whimper from Kurt and shoved his weeping cock into Kurt's waiting and ready hole.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed as the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the room.

'Yeah don't you love the feeling of my long hard cock in your tight little hole? Don't you feel so good and so full that you almost want to explode?" Blaine questioned as he sped up the pace and was now totally and utterly abusing Kurt's tight hole.

"Blaine, I want to feel your slick cum all over the walls of my ass… I'm so close baby" Kurt whimpered lost in a sea of pleasure.

"I'm so close Kurt, so close…cum with me" Blaine moaned as he felt himself release into Kurt's tight and wanting hole. Kurt, feeling himself being filled with Blaine's hot warm cum, screamed in ecstasy and released letting go of the load that he had been holding. Thick white strands coated the bed sheets under Kurt as he collapsed onto the bedspread.


	2. Cooking in the Kitchen

A/N: Please us protection. But since this is fanfiction... :)

"Hmm, this is so good Blaine" Kurt moaned as he licked the remaining bit of ice cream off Blaine's fingers, bringing the cold fingers into his mouth and slowly sucking on them. Blaine's eyes went wide and dark with lust, clearly turned on by Kurt's seductive actions.

"God, you're like a closeted sex kitten, always ready and wanting for more of my milk, aren't you Kurt?" Blaine teased as he removed his fingers from Kurt's mouth and brought Kurt in for a rough and brutal kiss full of need and want.

"Undress yourself Kurt" Blaine ordered, leaning back on the kitchen island watching as Kurt slowly moved to undress himself from the binding and restrictive clothing. Soon Kurt was as naked as the day he was born. Blaine's eyes roamed hungrily up and down assessing the pale Adonis in front of him.

"Get on your knees" sneered Blaine as he took hold of Kurt's shoulders and roughly pushed him to the floor, conveniently placing Kurt at eye level with Blaine's growing bulge.

"Well what are you waiting for whore? Take it out," Kurt's hands quickly worked to get Blaine's cock out. Kurt slowly unzipped the pant fly down and reaching in to take out Blaine's monstrous and pulsation cock.

"Suck it slut," Blaine commanded while grabbing hold of Kurt's and shoving his huge cock in Kurt's hot mouth. As Kurt took Blaine into his mouth he had to use his hands to help because of how long Blaine's cock was. Kurt felt so lucky to have such a large cock that was all his that he could play and use all day any day while Blaine felt so lucky that he had such a talented boyfriend who could suck, rim, or fuck anytime any place.

"Ok, I think that's enough lube for you" Blaine said as Kurt stopped sucking and let the now rock hard cock leave his mouth, leaving a small trail of spit mixed with Blaine's pre-cum. Blaine then pulled out a chair and sat down on it holding his cock up like a proud flagpole.

"Fuck yourself on my huge cock Kurt!" Blaine commanded, voice full of need. Without hesitation, Kurt mounted Blaine and impaled himself of Blaine's huge cock, whimpering in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Gods, Blaine your so big, I don't know if it can fit"

"It damn well fit, you took it up your ass this morning before school started!" Blaine sneered, taking hold of Kurt's hips and slamming Kurt's tight as on cock .

"Ahhh…Blaine.. so big…so full…can't take it" Kurt moaned, clearly on the edge of an amazing orgasm.

"Yeah slut take this huge cock up your ass" Blaine screamed as he took hold of Kurt's hips and began to move Kurt up and down, working Kurt's tight ass up and down his hard thick cock.

"Yeah Blaine, I'm…..CUMMING" Kurt screamed as he felt his load shot through his cock and into the air. As Blaine felt Kurt tighten around his already leaking cock, he couldn't take it and released his load deep into Kurt's ass, screaming and moaning.

"I feel soooo gooood Blaine, I can feel your hot sticky milk creaming the walls of my ass…hmmm.. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt" Blaine moaned into Kurt's ears as he shot he last load into Kurt's willing ass.


	3. Wakeup Call

Blaine snuggled closer to his sleeping lover before noticing that he was still _in _Kurt. Blaine moaned into his lover's ear as he felt Kurt's hot warmth clamping down like a vice on his rapidly hardening dick.

"Blai…Blaine?" Kurt mumbled as he felt Blaine's extra-special-friend nudge his magic spot, instantly turning him on.

"Yeah baby? Ready for another round of me brutalizing your tight ass?"

"Ughh…Blaine…stop please.. my back is still sore from yesterday," Kurt whimpered while emitting soft moans into his pillow.

"Well you better suck it up then, because you're going to get fucked right now. Hard." Blaine whispered while pushing himself deeper into Kurt, coaxing a moan out of Kurt. Suddenly, Blaine pulled Kurt up and forced him into a reverse cow-girl position slamming Kurt's hips into his own. All the soreness in Kurt's back disappeared as Kurt began to ride Blaine's steel hard cock, slapping his ass against Blaine's hips making Blaine emit out delicious sounds.

"Yeah ride my huge cock like a cowboy slut you are. Take it deeper!"

"Yeah..Yeah…YEAH Blaine give it to me!" Blaine moaned as he began to bounce up and down on Blaine's cock like it was a polo stick.

"You like this cock don't you? Bounce up and down! Fuck yourself like the slut you are. Take this fucking rod. Fuck like your fucking life depended on it!" Blaine screamed as he felt Kurt's tight heat slam down and down again in the most glorious rhythm that Blaine had ever experienced.

"Blaine…I…I'm gonna cummmm," screamed Kurt as he let go. Shot after shot of hot cum flew through the air coating almost every nearby surface.

"Yeah! Cum for me you whore!"

"Yeah Blaine! Give it to me! Give me your hot sticky cum! Fill me hole!". The feeling for Blaine was too intense and he pulled out and came all over Kurt's asshole. Moaning as wave after wave of pleasure overcame him filling his body with a sense of ecstasy. But Blaine knew he couldn't stop there, so as Kurt was just about to dismount him, he pulled Kurt down again on his still pulsating cock and pushed his newly released seed into Kurt's tight ass; filling him just like Kurt had begged him to. As Kurt moaned once again, Blaine started to speed up essentially fucking his own cum deeper into Kurt, using he cum as a lube to plow away at Kurt's tight heat. Soon the familiar feeling began to build in Blaine and Kurt again only to crash down as both came for the second time that morning. Kurt's cum flew up hitting his own face and coating his lips while Blaine released his load again into his lover ass coating the walls of his slut's hole with warm white seed.


	4. A Tad bit Rough

Kurt straddled Blaine's hips, rocking back and forth, trying to get a reaction out of the man sitting under him, Blaine resting his hands on Kurt's waist, rocking him harder down on his crotch with a light moan before lifting his hand and placing it behind Kurt's neck, pulling the curly haired lad's head down to kiss him, slow but rough, filled with hot breaths and quiet moans. Kurt reached under Blaine's arms, trying to get Blaine's shirt off, which Blaine let happen, throwing the discarded fabric to the side before wrapping his arms all the way around Kurt's waist and lifting him up while scooting to the end of the bed and standing up, dropping Kurt back down on his back and leaning over him, pressing his lips against Kurt's and parting his lips, sliding his tongue in easily.

"B- Blaine, I want you in me, please," Kurt begged, looking up at Blaine with sincere blue eyes. Blaine groaned before unbuttoning his pants and dropping them.

"Take off your clothes, then." Blaine said, and Kurt scrambled to sit up, taking off his clothes while attempting to keep eye contact with Blaine, whimpering whenever it was lost. Blaine bit his lip, gently stroking himself at Kurt's eagerness. Once Kurt was naked, he lay back down on the bed, opening his legs for Blaine to step through, which Blaine did, taking a hold of Kurt's hips and glancing up at Kurt's face before slamming into the younger boy, no warning.

"Fuck!" Kurt swore, throwing his head back and screaming, every thrust sending bolts of pleasure through his body, hot white stars shining under the lids of Kurt's eyes. Blaine gripped Kurt's waist, fucking Kurt hard, harder, harder, faster, watching Kurt become a writhing mess under him. "Oh, god, Blaine, fuck me, yes, harder, like that," Kurt gasped when Blaine hit his prostate, screaming louder. "Right there, fuck, right there!" Kurt breathed heavy, his toned chest heaving up and down. Blaine felt himself get closer to release, his thrusts become more spastic and uneven. "Come in me, Blaine, I want to feel you fucking come deep in me, shit, yeah baby," Kurt panted, and Blaine let out a moan of his own at Kurt's dirty words.

"You're so goddamn hot, I fucking love you." Blaine grunted, thrusting slower, harder, his tummy clenching as he began to come, deep inside Kurt like he wanted. "Oh!"

"Fuck, yeah, Blaine, mmm," Kurt moaned, coming over his own stomach, one hand gripping his curls, the other fisting the bed sheets as the intense orgasm took over his body. "Yes!" Blaine smiled down at the whore of a boyfriend he had before pulling out and collapsing next to him.

Next Stop: Double Dicking


End file.
